


Possession

by Ekala



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Dominance, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>If there was one thing that got Ed hard, it was being dominated.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://yanagoya.livejournal.com/profile)[**yanagoya**](http://yanagoya.livejournal.com/) for being awesome and donating to [](http://help-japan.livejournal.com/profile)[**help_japan**](http://help-japan.livejournal.com/). also just being awesome in general. ♥ this thing is huge and rambly and I apologize in advance to all Junior fans out there, because this is apparently what he sounds like in my head, and it's not exactly flattering.  
>  HOPE THE RAPE SOUNDS GOOD TOO, HERP. It's a bit more non-con-y than I normally write and I feel kind of skeevy for it, but hopefully it sounds alright/flows well/whatever. /end rambling

  
  
He had no idea how he got here.

Well not _here_ as in inside the computer. That was obvious enough - the giant laser that had zapped in here when he was poking away at some things. But _here_ , as in with his hands tied to a headboard with rope lights and his legs spread wide and his ass in the air and his glasses being plucked off his face by this crazy cat-warrior who had earlier done the same curious routine with each piece of his clothing.

"Give them back, you fucking cat!" The other still hadn't talked - Ed wasn't sure he _could_ \- and seemed to disregard him altogether, bending the glasses and jumping when they broke with a definitive snap. Ed growled, giving up and burying his head in the (surprisingly comfortable) pillow again. His life sucked.

"Fucking thing and your fucking stupid curiosity and fuck those were vintage and cost me a shitload, you better be ready to pay me back, if you even have currency here, I don't fucking know -- FUCK!" His muttering was cut off by a hand wandering down his back and he turned his head back, attempting to see the program or whatever it was. "What the fuck are you doing now, you overgrown house cat!?"

He didn't have time to react, couldn't see him as the program fisted a hand in his hair and pushed his head forcefully back into the pillow. The growl was suddenly right next to his ear and he could feel the skin on his back prickle as what felt like a field of static got indeterminably close to it. Junior could barely breathe, the pillow stifling him, scalp aching from the sudden abuse.

The warrior moved back as quickly as he had moved forward but he could still feel him, kneeling behind him on the bed. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, **fuck**_. He was so screwed and he was pretty sure he meant that in a literal way. Unfortunately he didn't really like men and he _certainly_ didn't like this particular quote-unquote "man" and he still couldn't stifle the gasp that came when a gloved hand came down hard across his vulnerable ass.

If there was one thing that got Ed hard, it was being dominated. He realized belatedly that this was basically his biggest fantasy coming true, although he'd much rather the guy be a _girl_ (with a strapon, though, that was the best part) and not in a fucking _computer_ how did that make any sense - but then Rinzler slapped him again and his thoughts trailed off with another moan. Fuck, no, he didn't want this but he _totally did_ and there were suddenly two fingers pushing into his mouth and he sucked on them for half a second before biting down hard, earning him another hard slap and a deep growl. He hung on regardless, biting hard but unable to get through the thick plastic-latex-leather-whatever gloves.

The program ripped his fingers out, his other hand grabbing the back of Ed's neck and pushing him forcefully against the bed again, half-choking him but leaving him plenty of room to breathe this time, head wrenched to the side. He should have been ready for the fingers plunging into him but he wasn't at all and it hurt like a bitch, and _fuck_ he should have just cooperated and sucked the damn things. He grit his teeth, trying to breathe and relax and make this not as terrible as it could be but those fingers were unrelenting in their stretching, sinking into him over and over as they moved and scissored and fuck fuck _fuck_ he felt like dying of pain and shame and it hurt _so good_.

Damn the entire world and every computer in it to all hell. He was hard as fuck and the thing wasn't stopping anytime soon, pressing further and deeper and _fuck_ he moaned and clutched at the restraints around his wrists, knees dropping and spreading him apart more than he meant to. Without any warning those fingers were gone and there was a huge, _dry_ thing there in its place and the program was going to tear his ass to shreds. His cock twitched at the thought and he wondered again what fucked up the wiring in his brain so much that he found that so damn arousing.

The push was slow, _damn_ slow and it burned every millimeter of the way, his body rejecting it on one end as it rejoiced on the other. He could feel himself shaking, wondering when he'd gotten so weak, just before the hand on the back of his neck let up and instead ran down his back. It felt like the guy had suddenly grown claws, sharp and cutting and he arched into the touch, biting his lip to stifle another moan. An effective diversion, he realized, as the rest of the guy's cock slid into his ass and he felt hips nestled against his own. Then there were teeth on his neck, hard and unrelenting like the rest of him, and he could only wonder when he'd lost the helmet.

Then he started _moving_ again and goddamn he felt the first tears slip down his cheeks because it fucking _hurt_ , goddamnit. But fuck it all if he couldn't resist whining and pushing himself back, hips automatically attempting to match the movements as the program sped. It was obvious now that the warrior cared little for his pleasure or noise or whatever as he drew back, fingers digging sharply into his hips as he angled _deep_ and the pain-pleasure was driving him fucking crazy.

It felt like the program fucked him for days, his arms and legs aching from the strain of keeping him up, voice long since hoarse from moaning, hips inevitably bruised, ass burning from the repeated abuse. Now and then he'd move a hand from his hips and rake it down his back, creating what Ed was sure was a lovely pattern of scratches, or lean down and thrust long and slow for a while as he panted hot air against his neck and sucked marks into his skin.

Finally, _finally_ , except not at all because Ed was half-crazy with lust and almost wished this could continue forever, the program began _really_ fucking him, grunting and thrusting far and deep and _yes_. Ed moaned and stretched and shifted back, wanting that except _more_ , always more, and the program complied completely, so thick and hard and perfect inside of him suddenly, the burn of lingering pain perfectly complimenting the intense pleasure. He's almost disappointed when the program groans lowly and empties himself inside him, but then it's _hot_ , so hot, hotter than anything he's ever felt and maybe that was a program quirk but fuck it's spilling inside of him and he wants nothing but _more_ for a very long moment.

The program collapsed on top of him, utterly uncaring, and Ed whined as his arms are pulled to an odd angle. He remembered suddenly that he hurt everywhere and it's terrible and wonderful and he just wanted to get out of here and go home and jack off to this forever and have it never happen again. The thing started to move again and he tensed, hoping to God it wasn't going to continue (but it was still inside him, even if it was softening rapidly) and he moaned when a gloved hand slid down his side and grasped his erection that was just begging for attention. It twitched in his captor's hand and he wanted to die of shame, but _fuck_ it felt so damn good to be touched at all after that.

It's too gentle and too slow and he wanted more, faster, harder, something, but his body disagrees and he's shaking and moaning and pushing weakly into that fist as it slides up and down his shaft. Within moments - far too fast - he's gone, body shuddering with pleasure as he cums. Terrible and anticlimatic and fuck, why couldn't he have just touched him before, but then the guy is shifting again and licking his cum off those damn fingers and he felt his cock give a twitch of approval even in his wasted state.

He's more than surprised when the program finally pulls out - fuck, fuck, _fuck_ he's going to hurt for days, weeks and doesn't know how he's going to focus at meetings - and begins untying him. His surprise didn't stop him from swinging at the helmeted madman, in a desperate attempt to get the hell out of there again, but the guy catches his wrist easily and twists it down beside them both, growling sharply.

"User," he rumbled, and apparently he can talk. Ed gasped as his arm was twisted further, the program leaning in and getting that helmet damn close to his face before the rest of it folded away completely. He gaped. He stared. It couldn't be true.

" _My_ user."  



End file.
